


Holiday

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disguise, Escape, F/M, Fluff, Lightsabers, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Crown Prince Ben Solo just wanted to get away from his duties for a little while by dressing up like a radar technician. He found Rey.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, SNL, or anything else I reference. I'm just here for the Reylo and Reydar goodness. This fic was inspired by the Drabble Me This prompts on the Reylo fic recs group on Facebook. The prompt was a drawing of Matt and Rey on a bike kissing, art done by Clara Gemm. You can find her art on tumblr; it's amazing! Check her out! I hope you enjoy the fluff fest!

All he had wanted was a break, a short little holiday away from all the duties of being Ben Solo, Crown Prince of Alderaan. What he got was much better: the first of many adventures to come. 

He had stolen a bike while his detail wasn't looking, and then he drove into the crowd gathered at Niima Outpost. He zipped and zagged through the dusty streets before he found a place selling clothing off the beaten track. What was unfortunate was that he crash-landed the bike against a watering hole for happabores and had to leave it there until after he had changed. 

What was better was that Ben could use the Jedi mind tricks he had learned from his uncle to convince the clothes seller to exchange his clothes for a disguise before he went back outside. Now, he was Matt, a radar technician with blond hair, glasses, and coveralls. When he went back for the bike, he realized that someone was already attempting to steal it!

“Hey, boy! Don't touch that bike! It's mine,” he yelled, running up and leaning down to grab the wrist of the probable teenage boy, as thin as he seemed.

“Who you calling boy, slow poke? Finders, keepers,” said a female voice before the boy punched Ben and ripped off the white mask and goggles to reveal a freckled female face, three buns in her hair. When she realized how big he was, she tried to extricate herself. “It's broken, and I found it first-”

“I'm the one who broke it and left it here not ten minutes ago,” he said, letting go of the pretty scavenger. 

She seemed different somehow. Different from every other girl he had ever met. With sunkissed skin and eyes a mixture of hardened from life and but also hopeful, he didn't quite understand her. With one look she judged him, as so many others did. And yet, even in baggy coveralls and with a bad first impression, she didn't seem to hate or fear him, and she certainly wasn't falling at his feet for attention. 

“So you know how to fix it?” she asked, getting up and putting distance between them. She looked longingly at the bike, as though she yearned to ride it.

He recognized that look. He felt that every time he saw other young men his age with a wife and normal duties. He just wanted a normal life, or at least, to belong somewhere or have someone to share all of the frustrating stuff with so that his life didn't seem so bad. His parents had one another, even if arguing was their love language. 

But there was something in her eyes that called to him, begged him to get to know her better. So he did. 

“No, but I'd like to learn. I'll let you use it a little if you show me how to fix it,” he said, putting out a hand. “I'm Matt. Who are you?”

“I'm Rey. I can fix it. I'm a scavenger and mechanic who lives outside these parts. Are you willing to walk in the desert in that outfit?” she said, taking stock of his clothes and finding it unlikely.

“Definitely,” he said, seizing the opportunity to leave before anyone of his contingent came that way. “Let's go. Do we need to buy any parts?”

“No, I've got everything we need at home. This way.”

As they walked and dragged the bike through the sand, he grew to like her more and more. He learned how she was waiting for her parents on Jakku, having only lived there and in the nearby village of Tuanal. She fixed and scavenged things, depending on what made her more money that day. He told her about himself, keeping to the truth as much as he could. Finally, they came to the AT-AT where she lived. It was a decent setup, and perfect because it was far from everyone and everything. He was amazed at the number of marks she had put on a wall.

“Doesn't this get lonely sometimes?” he asked, noticing that no one was coming to greet her.

“Yeah, but I've gotten used to it. You make up for it, you know?” she said, attempting a smile. 

His heart went out to her at once, knowing all too well.

“Yes. It's like that for me normally. But no more. We're together now,” he said, forcing a cheerful smile to appear, along with a thumbs up. He had heard that everyone liked cheery things, so he tried for her sake, despite his general avoidance of such things. Crown Princes did not grin; they carefully cultured a facade that fit any situation. 

She laughed, confusing him greatly. 

“What'd I do?” he asked, getting annoyed. “I was only trying to help.”

“That smile. It looks painful,” she said, growing serious. “You have no idea what it's like to be totally alone, even in a crowd. You've had a family your whole life.”

“Sure, if having two parents who work all the time and never spend time with you count as a family,” he said, his disgust for the situation showing. “Some droids raised me; otherwise I was on my own. I know. I know  _ exactly _ what it's like to be alone and abandoned.”

“My parents didn't abandon me,” she said, stabbing him in the chest with her index finger. “They're coming back.”

“Sure. That's why there's at least twenty years of marks on that wall over there, right?” he threw back, pointing at the wall and making her step back.

“Hey! Do you want my help, or not?” she demanded, taking hold of her staff. “If not, keep talking. You'll die out there without me. You're clearly not from around here.”

She was right, he realized. He was so very stuck until his bike got fixed. He changed his game plan, putting his hands palm up as he approached slowly. He didn't want to take the easy way out by using the Force with her; he wanted to understand her and gain her trust.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I would like your help still. Please.”

Her face scrunched up as she regarded him, and then she turned around, heading for the kitchen, waving for him to follow.

“Alright. We'll work soon, after I eat. I'm famished. I hope you like your portions,” she said as she grabbed two plastic-wrapped things and made some tasteless bread out of them. 

They ate in a tenuous quiet until they both finished. Ben was fascinated by the way Rey seemed to devour something so devoid of flavor, and he had no idea what to say next. 

Lucky for him, Rey spoke after the meal. “Sorry about earlier. You were only trying to help. It's nice to have company for once, someone who actually wants to be here with me. Let me show you how to fix that bike.”

And so the teaching began. It went long into the night, even after stars filled the sky. She had it fixed quickly and taught him everything about the bike she knew. Thankfully, Rey had a light to point out things, and Ben brought out his blue lightsaber when her makeshift light started to dim.

“What's that? I feel as though I've seen one of those before,” she asked, walking toward him curiously when she first saw it. “In a dream.”

“Really?” he asked, suddenly excited. The thought of being able to explain what it was and how it worked to her had him up and moving. When he first placed it in her hand, she froze, her eyes closing as she dropped to the ground, the lightsaber falling to her side.

“Rey, are you alright?” he asked, ignoring the saber as he held her face.

“Huh? What happened? I'm sorry, Ben. I must not have eaten enough at dinner,” she said, her voice growing stronger as she looked at him. “I thought I was hallucinating. I heard other voices, but it was only you.”

“I'm just glad you're alright,” he said, looking for more food. “Here, eat this, and then I'll show you how to hold my saber.

Eventually, he had the forethought to move lessons in handling outside, away from things the blade could cut through like nothing. When the two finally went to bed that night, both were exhausted. They slept soundly, and when he woke up, Ben realized that he hadn't had that much fun in a long time. He didn't want it to stop. Moving around, he found her in the kitchen making more bread for them. 

“So, can we drive the bike today?” she asked, the excitement palpable. 

“Yes. Where do you go scavenging? I'd like to see you do it, or participate with you, if you don't mind,” he rushed to add.

“Sure! We'll leave my speeder at home today. I've got two matching helmets we can wear, too.”

He let her drive, and he had never been happier to do so. She seemed so free as she sped along the trail to the graveyard. For hours, the two waded through ship after ship. They took turns explaining things; she what to look for and he the history of the wars that caused the ships to land on Jakku. At the end, she convinced him after much reluctance and with the promise of different food to go to Niima Outpost. 

“Why are you even afraid of going back there?” she asked as he drove them to the outpost with parts to trade.

“Because…”

He hadn't thought of a good reason. He had said that he was a technician on leave and left it at that.

“Well,” she prodded, poking him in his side. “Why?”

“Because I don't want to go back to my normal job, or leave you,” he said honestly, glancing at her tenderly. “I know I'm needed and good at it, but it's lonely. Maybe if-”

“Look where you're going!” she yelled, making him turn his head away from her and toward the post he was rapidly approaching. 

“I know what I'm doing!” he said, focusing ahead for a second. He managed to avoid it at the last second and then continued forward. Looking back at her with a boyish grin, he said, “I'm not looking anymore. What are you going to do now?”

“I'm going to kiss you,” she replied with a smile before doing so. 

He only had a moment to turn off the bike before her right hand slid easily around his midsection and her left hand drew his head down to her. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that soft pressure of her lips, tasting and exploring him. 

When she let go, she smacked her lips lightly. “Mm, you taste good. Like fruit or something. I don't get much of that out here.”

His mind went back to its earlier location, right before she made him get out of the way of the post. He didn't want to go back to his job, but what if she came with him? Would she like that, or would she hate him forever for lying to her? He could introduce her to so many good foods that way. 

“I can fix that,” he said carefully. “Where I work, there's always plenty of food. More often than not, people  _ want  _ to help me.”

“So your techs are treated like kings, huh?” she asked glibly, even if she seemed to love the idea of more food.

“Something like that, or at least I am,” he said.

They finally arrived at the outpost. After parking and hiding the bike, she led him through the town, everyone in a tizzy.

“I can't  _ believe  _ how busy it is. Two days in a row! I heard we had royalty visiting yesterday. What is it now?” she wondered aloud.

“Hard to say. We'll have to ask while we get some food,” he said. 

However, before they made it to their trading location, they saw a fight break out between two bigger creatures and a small insectoid holding some scavenged parts. When it became clear that the two were trying to steal the parts, Rey jumped into the fray at once with her quarterstaff. In the end, the two left badly beat up but with the parts. Ben watched with pride as Rey gave the smaller creature all the parts that they had found earlier. 

“Sorry, Ben,” she said with a wry look. “I think he needed it more than we did.”

“You're right. He did. C'mon, I've got money anyway,” he said, tugging her toward the nearest place that sold food.

Rey watched in awe as he traded for high quality food. One other person walked in and talked to Rey while he finished the trade. Afterward, they hurried back to the bike.

He let Rey drive back, partly to watch her thrill in driving, and partly to get back faster. There had been multiple guards they had avoided, and he didn't want to go yet. He hadn't convinced her to go with him yet.

Back at the Hellhound Two, the two feasted and practiced with Ben's lightsaber again.

“Do you like this a lot?” he asked as they lay on cool sand, looking up into the stars.

“What? Spending time with you, or your lightsaber?” she asked, turning and getting off her back to face him.

“Both,” he said nervously, running his hands through his hair. 

Rey looked at his hair with some confusion before focusing on his face again.

“Yes. To both,” she said, a guileless smile on her face. “This has been  _ amazing. _ I wish you could stay here forever with me.”

Something inside him wanted to touch her hand and say that she never had to be alone again, but he felt that might be a little too dramatic. 

“I wish so, too. I could learn to like this. But, I have duties elsewhere. I could at least stay a couple more days, right?” he asked, hopeful.

“Of course. Stay as long as you like,” she said warmly, drawing closer to him. 

He gave her a tentative kiss, unsure if it was appropriate but wanting it all the same after the earlier kiss. She returned it eagerly. They snuggled under the stars as he pointed out different galaxies to her, telling her which ones he had been to. She asked for descriptions and stories of each of them until they were both too tired to be coherent. Then, he carried her back inside amidst much good-natured protesting from her. 

The next morning, she asked, “How did you sleep?”

“Uh, well,” he said, not sure how to describe how wonderful it had been to sleep and wake up beside her. He ran nervous fingers through his hair again out of habit, and she looked at him oddly once more. Then, she went back to making food.

“Did I ever tell you I found out why there were so many people at the outpost yesterday?” she asked conversationally. “It seems the Crown Prince of Alderaan has disappeared. There's a manhunt with a large bounty on his head for anyone who has information about him or who brings him in.”

“Oh, really? That's…. Odd,” he finished lamely before scoffing. “I bet he's crazy. Who would want to leave that life?”

“It must be very lonely there at the top. It seems he's young. So much responsibility for someone our age. It must be daunting,” she said thoughtfully. 

He wanted to say, “You have no idea.” Instead, he sighed. “Yeah. So what are we doing today?”

For two more days, they scavenged, talked, and bonded. He did everything in his power to make his world sound appealing to her so that she would come with him when he finally did have to go, stealing kisses to remember her by in case he couldn't. As it was, he barely escaped twice from the guards. Both times, they were looking at him and Rey when she shouted, “Look! Over there!”

By some miracle, the guards always looked in the direction she told them to look, away from them. Ben would almost swear that she was using a mind trick to make them obey. They always escaped so easily and then ran back to the bike, laughing over the stupidity of the guards. After the second almost-miss, he knew his time was limited. He needed to convince Rey, and fast. He was sure that his mother would come looking for him any day now, and she  _ would  _ find him.

That night, he taught her how to fight with his lightsaber, showing her the first and second forms. She excelled at it and was eager to learn more.

“I wish I could show you all of them,” he said when they were finally done for the night. “I don't have enough time, though.”

“Must you leave so soon?” she asked, a hand reaching out to his.

“Yes. My leave is almost gone now. But, I was wondering something. Wouldyoueverconsidercomingwiithme?”

“What?” she asked in disbelief, drawing closer.

“Will you come with me? I do a lot of things there, and you'd be welcome since you're such a good mechanic. Plus, you're so good with flying and using the lightsaber that you might be allowed to go to my uncle's school like I almost did. Would you like that?” he asked hopefully. 

“I don't know. I'm still worried about my family coming back,” she said, looking away.

“They haven't come back for you yet. They don't deserve you,” he said, taking her face in his hands. “You don't need them. Don't you want to see other worlds? You could, by my side. Don't you see all that we could do together? We could rule the galaxy if we wanted to. We're strong enough, together.”

“Rule the galaxy? Ben, I knew you were odd before, but now you're crazy,” she said, kissing his cheek. “It's sweet, in its own way. Do you really want me to come with you?”

“Yes. Very much so,” he pleaded. “Think about it. Come with me. It won't be the same without you at my side.”

“I'll think about it. In the meantime, let's get some sleep,” she said before yawning.

For one more night, they snuggled and slept beside one another. It was still some of the most restful sleep either had gotten, even if he stirred more that night, worrying about losing her.

The next morning, they were eating breakfast when Ben felt a familiar presence close by.

“Oh no.”

“Ben? Ben? What is it?” asked Rey, dropping the bread to run to his side.

“I need to go. Now. It's my mother.”

“Your mother?” she asked, confused.

“It's hard to explain, but my lightsaber. It's a part of my training in the Force. Have you ever heard of it?” 

“Sure. I learned lots at Tuanal. I'm Force-sensitive,” she said. “But what does that have to do with your mother?”

“Families with Force sensitivities can sense each other through the Force. She's coming here. I need to go before she finds you. Unless,” he paused, looking at her significantly. 

“Unless what?” she said, getting up. 

“Unless you agree to come with me. Rey, I want you to join me. Please,” he said.

“Then tell me this: who are you, really? You've been wearing that awful wig the whole time, and I see your real hair every time you scratch your head,” she said, closing the door to the AT-AT.

He sighed, glad that his terrible disguise worked in his favor here.

“I'm Ben Solo, the missing Prince of Alderaan.”

She sighed, all breath leaving her. He got up and went to her side at once.

“Rey, I know I've been lying to you about who I am all this time, but I'm still me. Ben, who's always been alone. Ben, who has a lot of duties that you yourself acknowledged. I know what I need to do, but I don't think I'm strong enough to do it all on my own. That's why I want you to come with me.”

“Do you promise that we'll stay together?” she asked suddenly, taking his hands. 

“As long as you want to deal with me and my crazy ways,” he said honestly. “I'm yours.”

She let out an unsteady breath as a knock came at the door.

“Ben? If you don't want this door and old scrap heap destroyed, I expect you to come out of there at once.”

Rey's eyes shone with tears at the mention of losing her home. He sighed, seeing her choice, and ran out, not looking back. He didn't see the way his leaving seemed to trigger a memory in her, or make her fall to her knees. He only cared about saving Rey and her home, even as he felt her pain, in the same way that he felt his mother's concern.

“No! Don't do it, Mother. Rey, the woman who lives here, is innocent. She had no idea who I was. She saw only a disguise. Don't harm her or this scrap heap of hers, and I'll do my duties without complaint forevermore.”

“Ben, I'm just glad you're safe,” said Leia with a chuckle at his dramatics, running to gather her son in her arms. “If anything, I want to  _ thank  _ the woman who has taken such good care of you and hasn't wanted to send you out into the desert or sold you to bounty hunters. Who is she?”

“Rey. She's a local, a scavenger and mechanic,” he said proudly. “A very selfless, good-hearted woman.”

“And the woman who's coming with your son back to wherever it is he's going,” said Rey, walking out.

“Show some manners. Introduce us, Ben,” insisted Leia, taking a good, long look at Rey.

“With pleasure.”

After the introductions were made, the three were escorted back to the royal ship. Leia went ahead to give the two a moment. She couldn't help but sense that Ben wanted it.

“Rey, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to leave if you really want to wait for your family,” he said, holding her hands loosely. “I know you care about your family.”

“It's alright, Ben. You were right all along. When you left to save my home, I remembered something. I looked inside myself, and I know the truth now: they're never coming back. You, however, will. You care about me somehow, despite how short a time we've known each other.”

One of her hands touched his cheek. He leaned into it, glad to find a connection with another person at long last.

“There's some sort of bond between us; I can feel it,” he said with confidence. “I want to get to know you better.”

“Even though I'm no one, a scavenger, and you're a prince?” she asked, pulling away.

“Yes. A  _ lonely  _ one, as you might recall,” he reminded her, opening his arms. “until I met you. I want you. Do you want me?”

She ran into his outstretched arms.

“Yes.”

And so they left, ready to explore the galaxy side by side. It would be their greatest adventure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
